


More Than Talking

by SensibleRen



Category: Hope Ranch (2002)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SensibleRen/pseuds/SensibleRen
Summary: Ernesto wakes up earlier than usual as he hears a moan coming from Booker's bed. He instead promptly joins in.
Relationships: Booker Stokes/Ernesto Mendoza





	More Than Talking

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hope Ranch nor none of the characters. I got this idea while watching the movie, Booker stood up for Ernesto and this idea just blossomed in my head.

Early morning, way too early.

It was about 5 and a half, the sky was still dark yet the sun was slowly approaching. The 3 delinquents sleeping in the same room wouldn’t have to wake up until the clock struck 6. 

Ernesto turned over in his small bed as it creaked in the process. His bed was next to the open window, so he could feel a rummage of air as it moved the light curtains and the scent of the trees. He was lulling back to sleep when he heard a small groan. He was planning on ignoring it, probably someone having a bad dream, however the noise was followed by several gasps of breath. 

It peaked his interest as he slowly opened his eyes, the dark room slowly coming to focus. The small light they left on at night illuminated the room slightly. He could see the closed door, the sleeping figure of Keith on his own bed, he looked at the other side as his eyes widened. 

Booker was on his own bed looking up at the ceiling, unknown to him that Ernesto’s eyes were on him. He had a hand over his mouth, as the other was around the base of his dick, moving slowly. 

Ernesto’s body stiffened at what he saw but he couldn’t look away. He was captivated by it, the moving hand, how the other’s body tensed, how the pair of boxers were pulled down to the knee. They had all slept in their undershirts and boxers, however it was starting to feel unbelievably stuffy.

Booker moaned a slightly louder moan as he bit his bottom lip. Ernesto felt his dick twitch inside his blue and white plaid boxers. 

Who even thought that when they were sent from juvie to Hope Ranch, that this was going to be happening in the early morning. There were a lot of things that had been extremely unexpected, but this certain occurrence seemed to take the cake. Perhaps several cakes. 

The younger boy continued secretly watching, he wanted to be closer, to be laying down next to him. However he was incredibly shocked when Booker turned to look directly at him. 

“You little perv, I guess what you do more than talking is being a sneaky little shit”, were the words that got out of the older’s mouth. 

Ernesto flinched but instead of being scared, he felt himself grow even harder. Being part of a gang made him not be intimidated easily, he was used to harsh talk.   
The latino boy stood up as he made his way to Booker’s bed. The other boy just shook his head, turning his attention back to what he was doing as Ernesto joined him in the bed. 

Ernesto laid his head down in Booker’s shoulder, he raised his hips as he pulled down his boxers. He grabbed his own appendage as a shudder of breath left his lips as his hand wrapped around it.

He groaned slightly. 

Booker closed his eyes as he could hear the other boy moaning right next to his ear. 

The younger boy breathed in the scent of Booker’s hair, as the small strands of black and blonde tickled the tip of his nose, their bodies felt so close. So personal. 

He had never felt this close with anyone, he often bragged about wild nights, that had been basically nonexistent. This was the first time he had felt so knitted together with someone else, sharing a secret together but with no words spoken. 

Ernesto groaned, the air felt so hot, plus days of not jacking off got to him as he came almost instantly. 

“I knew you wouldn’t last long” Booker teased.

“Shut up, Ernesto can last as long as he wants,” the boy said with a pout. 

Booker shook his head, his hand still moving. 

“I can help you out, wasn’t this camp all about helping each other?”   
“I dont know if this is what they meant, stupid” 

“Como tu sabes? You don’t even know” Ernesto said. 

“You think that helping each other jack off was something they meant by ‘helping each other’?” 

“You never know, might have been on the writing”

Ernesto’s hand reached out before the other boy could come out with some other witty answer, as he grabbed Booker’s dick with his right hand, said boy bit back a moan. 

Ernesto sat down as he placed himself on his knees on the bed.   
Booker looked at him confusingly, “...what are you doing?” 

Ernesto did not let him answer as he bent down and licked at the head of Booker’s dick, he then smiled as his eyes shined with mischief. 

“I’m not gay” Booker mentioned, shocked. 

“Me either” the other said as his mouth wrapped around Booker’s cock again. 

He sucked lightly on the head, experimentally, as he went down taking more in. Half of it was inside of his mouth as he looked up, staring directly at Booker like he had seen women do in pornography magazines, one of the oldest in his gang used to bring magazines like those to their hang-out. 

Booker quickly looked up at the ceiling as he saw the latino’s eyes land on him, he just couldn’t stare at him. He often made fun of him, but it was all to deny him being handsome which he obviously was. The chocolate brown eyes on him felt piercing and such a different look anyone had ever given. The hard dick in his mouth made him look vulgar, his innocent features did not match with his current or even past actions. 

He moaned out loud, as he felt the younger take him in completely as he quickly placed a hand over his mouth. His eyes dashed towards Keith on the other bed, he could see a bit of his blonde hair in between the blankets, but thankfully the figure did not seem awake. 

He trembled as Ernesto continued his actions, holding the base of Booker’s appendage with his right hand as he slowly moved his mouth down the length of the shaft. 

Booker’s left hand grasped at Ernesto’s dark brown hair, his back arched as the boy took him more in. 

“I’m going to- “ 

Ernesto quickly took the gist as he took the cock out of his mouth, at just the right moment. 

Booker groaned as he came, dirtying with white the latin boy’s cheek and lips. 

The boy took several deep breaths, trying to get his breathing back to normal. 

“You ac-tually don’t look all that bad like that” he mentioned, breathless.

“Shut up” Ernesto said as he reached for a shirt on the floor and wiped his face with it.

Booker took a second to stare at Ernesto’s messy hair and red lips, as he himself put his underwear back on. 

“Let’s get ready before Keith wakes up” 

That day seemed longer than any, the fact that they woke up earlier than usual was the most likely reason. Ernesto was trying his best not to think of the morning events all day, as it would cause him to feel rather embarrassed. He had never shown that side of himself to anyone, and now that he had, it just had to be Booker. What if he used this later to his advantage when they got out of the Ranch. 

Ernesto climbed off the horse as he took it into the stalls, he saw Keith putting away his own horse as he put it next to him. 

Keith was done as he was leaving the barn, noticing he was alone with Ernesto he turned to look back at the other boy. 

“I knew your mouth was better at something else other than talking” Keith said mockingly, as he started walking towards the main house, leaving a very startled boy behind.


End file.
